The prior art in this field is highly populated, owing in great measure to the enduring popularity of dolls in general. Indeed, civilization has accepted the use of dolls as playthings and show pieces for thousands of years. However, the irresistable onslaught of technology spares neither man nor his mechanical minions, not even his dolls. What wonderment would behold in the child of antiquity with the sight of a doll possessing disposable hands and feet (U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,372), hair that grows (U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,557) or hands that grasp (U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,893)? What delight to dress a doll having interchangeable clothing (U.S. Pat. No. 2,331,776), or other elements (U.S. Pat. No. 1,075,482)? The list goes on (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,453,604; 2,908,449; 2,739,417). Ingenuity abounds. Yet what further marvels could man visit upon his younger kinfolk? The answer lies hereinbelow.